Faeries
Faeries are the main race of beings from the Wings series. Background Faeries are not animals and are considered as an advanced species of plants. They do not actually have wings, as they are not animals. Instead they have a flower blossom on their back. Female faeries blossom in their specific season (Spring, Summer, Fall or Winter) and this gives the illusion of wings at a quick glance. Male faeries do not blossom but create silvery pollen, that looks like faerie dust. The pollen is produced by the male only in the presence of a female that is in blossom. Appearance Faeries appear looking young but age faster than humans (Laurel Sewell appears sixteen to humans when she is actually 20 in faerie years). Faeries also appear to be able to have different color eyes and hair. This is due to their diet. If a faerie eats something particular at all times, their eyes and roots of their hair turns the same color as the food they eat (Tamani de Rhoslyn has dark green eyes and hair due to eating the green moss by the river.) Reproduction Faeries reproduce through pollination. A male faerie produces pollen on his hands and reaches into the female faerie's blossom and lets the pollen mix. When the female faerie's petals fall off, a seed is left behind. The seed is then planted and when a flower blooms a seedling is produced. Each seedling receives a ring when they are young. The rings grows with the seedling if they wear it. These rings are made by Spring Faeries and enchanted by Winter Faeries Parenting Parenting of faeries is somewhat different in the faerie world. If a Spring or Summer faerie produces a Fall or Winter faerie seedling, the seedling cannot live with its parents and therefore is sent to the Academy. Spring or Summer faerie seedlings are allowed to stay with their parents when they blossom. Classes Their are four classes of faeries: Winter Winter Faeries are known as the strongest and most powerful of the four faerie classes. They are most rare class of faeries, about one of them are born every century. They make up less than 1% of the faerie population. Female Winter Faeries have blossoms that resemble poinsettia leaves. As the winter faeries are the most powerful only they can open the gates of Avalon. The winter faeries can also control the way plants grow and are the only ones that can be king or queen of Avalon. Winter faeries are also known as "Benders" but are too respected to have a nickname. Fall (Autumn) Fall Faeries are the second strongest and rarest of the faerie classes. They make up around 4% of the faerie population. They are responsible in making elixirs and potions. They are considered in having a magical sense for plants and can use them for the faerie realm's benefit. Fall faeries are also known as "Mixers". Summer Summer Faeries are the second most common faerie class. They make up around 15% of the faerie population. Female Summer Faeries tend to have large blossoms. Summer Faeries have their own street square in Avalon where faeries can buy pretty things. The summer faerie's magic is illusions and performing, they need heaps of sunlight to do this and live in glass houses. They are mainly known as the performers among the faeries. Summer faeries are also known as "Sparklers". Spring Spring Faeries are the most common faerie class. They make around 80% of the faerie population. As the summer faeries, they also have their own street square but it is filled with tools of their trade. Spring faeries mainly consist of the laborers in Avalon as well as being the sentries guarding the Gate to Avalon. Their magic is to entice people but many don't get to use it often as it doesn't work well on faeries because they know they can entice them. It only works on people who does not know about Spring faerie magic and many faeries do not leave Avalon, therefore they don't get the chance to use their magic. Spring faeries are also known as "Ticers". Home Faeries mainly live in Avalon, to which there are four gates from the human world. These are situated in Orick, California, the mountains of Toyko, the highlands of Scotland and the mouth of the Nile River in Eygpt. Government Winter Faeries are the rulers of Avalon as they are the most powerful faeries. The current queen of Avalon is Marion. There were two types of faerie courts known. Seelie Court The Seelie court is the court that was friendly to humans. They hunted the Unseelie to practically extinction. It was later split into two courts, the Seelie (the isolationalists, the faeries believing the isolation was best) and the new Unseelie (the faeries wanting to keep contact with humans). Unseelie Court The Unseelie court originally was the court that sought to dominate humans, enslave them, torment them for amusement or kill them for sport. The word is now used for faeries that get too zealous in contact, good or bad, with humans. Unseelies are exiled to the detention camp in Hokkaido, Japan. Etiquette Faeries have a certain manner of behavior that they must abide to. If you are Spring or Summer faerie you need to bow at the waist when you see them. (Summer to Winter and Spring to Fall and Winter). If you are Fall faerie a slight nod of the head will do (Fall to Winter). Everyone must bow to the queen or king of Avalon though. If you are of a lower class than another faerie you must walk at least two paces behind them if accompanying them somewhere. All male faeries must wear gloves to cover their pollen and never touch a female when she is in blossom. If a male or female is of a lower class and he or she loves someone of a higher class, it is impolite to ask. They must wait until the faerie of higher status asks them. Diet Faeries cannot consume certain types of food since they are actually plants and not animals. Faeries mainly eat fruits and vegetables. Festivals One of the known festivals in Avalon is the equinox festival to celebrate the day when daytime and night are at approximately the same duration. Known Faeries *Laurel Sewell *Tamani de Rhoslyn *Shar *Jamison *Klea *Yuki *Aaron *Katya *Yeardley *Mara *Marion *Yasmine *Rowen *Rhoslyn Category:Species